


Sweet like Honey

by Elliotnaps



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Glass Animals Song, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, I Was High When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Situational Humiliation, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, dream is mean, i kinda like sad fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotnaps/pseuds/Elliotnaps
Summary: "who am I joking? No, he wouldn't... George has never rejected me... even if I ask him to stay in the call 5 more minutes no matter how tired he is.. he always says yes, He can't say no to me""Right my little pooh bear, wanna take a chance?" - Dream said with a smile unzipping his pants and turning on his camera making visible his legs and abdomen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Sweet like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language so I apologize for any confusing parts!  
> I'm also dyslexic so writing is so fun.  
> It was kinda rushed but as i put in the tags, i was high so...
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> the base of this fic is by the song "Gooey" by Glass Animals, I took the whole "Succumbs easily to temptation (even if it hurts)" and "a love encounter/confession gone wrong." so yeah, hope you enjoy!

Confused.

That's how George Felt, The voice of a certain blonde freckled boy was making everything about him feel dizzy.  
Soft sighs leave his mouth as he tries to pay attention to his friends arguing in the background, they just finished testing another beta mod.

  
"I won, you're just a sore loser." - 

"Sapnap, You cheated, that's against the rules! George tell him."

A low and soft moan escapes from his lips as Dream mentions his name, His mind was starting to get cloudy, confused, why was he acting this way again? He thought the feelings for his Bestfriend were gone, He tried everything to delete, suppress, kill those sensations, but his heart was just too weak, _"I need to calm.."_ he thought to himself closing his eyes, His hands traveled down and up his legs in order to calm himself, it wasn't working, Everything was driving him insane, he needed to touch himself, but he didn't.

  
The Flirty Jokes, the pet names, the whole RP on the server about him having Dream wrapped around his finger and making him do whatever he wants, It was really the other way around.  
George was wrapped around Dream's finger, and he was loving every single second of it. 

"How this happened?" he asked himself throwing his head back slightly.  
 _"oh, I know..."_ It started when someone asked in one of his streams about his sexuality, to which he responded with "I guess I’m straight." Ever since then he started to actually question himself, He never liked boys, When sapnap flirted with him or any other boy did it, he felt gross, but when dream did it, his heart would race, his cheeks would get a soft pink tint on them., Even if dream just said his name he would get all shy and nervous, Everything Dream did to him was a temptation to George, To tell him how much he wanted him, how much he wanted to feel his rough hands caressing his body. How bothered he felt every time Dream mentioned his name followed by a rough _"Are you listening to me?"_

And now everything was getting worse, It was hurting him, He couldn't stop thinking about his friend, He didn't know what he looked like, and he didn't need to know, just knowing how big his hands were and how pretty they would look wrapped around his wrists and neck, Leaving bruises on them, how many sweet things he would whisper on his ear when they made love, the soft kisses on his forehead telling George how much he loved him, it was more than enough, the simple thought of Dream feeling the same way as he made him feel full.

_"sweet as honey, that's how it would feel:"_

"I don't think i can go back now." The brunette said to himself running his hands through his hair, He felt like he was melting but not quite _"It's really like honey, Sweet, somewhat addicting, I wonder. If we ever met, would he stick to me and never leave me?”_ he thought with a sigh, His mind was so occupied with the thought of Dream that…

He didn't even realize his friends were still talking.

  
"Dude stop calling him, He's muted, he probably went for food or something" - Sapnap said calmly checking his phone. -"Anyways, I'm leaving, I need to celebrate my victory with Karl and some pizza." -

"You two are so weird, but yeah whatever, I'm going to stay a little until George comes back, to make sure he's okay."- Dream said rolling his eyes at sapnaps words.

“ Geez, you’re so clingy to him, You two disgust me.”

  
the youngest had left the call before Dream even responded to that, when he realized he just sighed, He rubbed his hands together trying to get relaxed even for a few moments, but the older wasn't answering and it was making him feel a little worried _"What if he collapsed? he has been pulling All nighters this past week"_ The blonde started thinking about all the possibilities. 

_"I wish I was there with him, so I can take care of him personally, and not just by calling and sending him messages."_ The blonde smiled a little. _"I bet he would get all mad or flustered if I asked him to let me take care of him, he would totally reject me"_ a laugh left his lips _"who am I joking? No, he wouldn't... George has never rejected me... even if i ask him to stay in the call 5 more minutes no matter how tired he is.. he always says yes, He can't say no to me"_

Dream licked his lips a little at the thought of...

  
"Oh, shit..." - A curse was heard from the elder, Dream breath hitched a little.

"There you are, man I was worried something might have happened to you, you weren’t answering for a while so I stayed." He said almost uninterested, Dreams tone of voice was very hard to decipher.

"Where is sapnap?" - George asked taken a little back at the sight of him a dream being the only ones in the call.

"Oh, he left you weren't answering and he said some shit about celebrating his fake victory with his fake boyfriend and some shitty pizza." - Dream said joking with the elder, George sounded a little tense so he tried to ease the ambient, but it seemed like it was not working very well.

A few seconds passed before George answered.

  
"And why didn't you leave?... oh, never mind you already said it..." He was so nervous, he felt his mouth get dry.

"Yeah, do you want me to leave?" 

  
"No, Please, we can keep talking if you want, I know you probably have some stuff to take care of, so I was wondering why you didn't leave" - George said a little defensive, he didn't want Dream to misinterpret his words.

  
Dream laughed softly at the way George spoke, Again, His already confirmation of George never rejecting him, was proved true once again.

“Alright, so what was going on? What were you doing?” – Dream asked directly, not being careful, he really didn’t know boundaries when it came to George because if he felt curious about something, George would tell him everything and anything, He just knew george would never say no to him.

  
“I was just thinking about some stuff, I have... a lot of things going on my mind lately” – George said in a quiet voice making Dream feel uneasy, he wasn't going to George slip-off that fast.

“Georgie…you know you can _tell me everything_ , We practically know everything about each other.” – The blonde said trying to sound calm, but it came out in a more demanding tone, and George shivered softly at that.

“I’m fine Dream, don’t worry, it’s just some silly crush, Nothing to be worried about”

“Go ahead, we got all day.”

“Dream I said-“

  
“And I said Go ahead, And turn your cam on, I wanna see you.” Again that demanding tone, Since when Dream has talked to George like that? oh, it doesn't matter, It's not like both hated it, it felt normal, it felt good.

George obliged and turned on his cam, his cheeks slightly pink, He didn't want to make eye contact with the camera since he knew Dream was watching him, a sigh escaped his lips as he began to talk.

  
"I Feel… confused, because… well there’s someone I like, but I don’t know how to… handle these feelings I mean I tried to but I just can't, this has never happened to me before so, Yeah what... do you think?.” – 

\- “Oh… well... I don’t know what to tell you, George, you need to be more honest, how does this person make you feel like” – Dream’s voice was sharp, with a slight hint of annoyance _"Why is he paying attention to another person?"_

\- “He makes me feel… -"

 _"oh, so it's a boy."_ dream noted, His annoyance growing more and more, he didn't felt jealous, he was just annoyed at the fact that George was paying attention to someone else rather than him.

"- like the world stops every time we talk, as if everything was made just for us, you know, before sapnap left, I was thinking about how my feelings felt like... I described it as honey, sweet, soft... and I crave every single drop of it, it's addicting, I bet is confusing...-"

_"My head is melting.."_ He kept on babbling about everything Dream made him feel, His head getting dizzy again, at this point he wasn't even listening to himself talk.

"He... You make me feel all hot and stupid when you say my name, Even if you ask me just a question I’ll answer without even thinking, it’s so… annoying, and it hurts the fact that my feelings aren't reciprocated but at the same time I… I kind of like it, fuck dream... I wanna do so much with you.. even if we are far away i... ” – He said while looking down at his hands playing with them. without noticing what he just said.

  
Dream hummed softly trying to keep himself calm and collected, a smile crept on his face when he realized George was talking about him, he licked his lips again, this situation of George being so embarrassed and pouring his heart out to him, was amusing.

 _"He's just humiliating himself."_ The younger thought to himself, Yes, he didn't feel the same way as George, but this situation, the position of pure embarrassment was making his pants get tighter _"I want him to tell me more."_

The brunette waited for an answer from Dream, but he got just a hum instead, he thought perhaps Dream was getting bored of listening to him, or maybe Dream got jealous, that's what he wants to believe.

"I didn't know you felt this way George, its rather.. surprising, thanks for being honest." _"I want to play with him more"._

-"what? I wasn't... oh no, oh fuck..."- Then the realization of what he just did hit him, he felt like he was going to die from how embarrassed he was, he just confessed to Dream in the most shitty and needy way possible, His cheeks were so red and he felt how sweaty his hands were, tears forming on his eyes, he felt like crying

"Hey, it's alright, you know i actually feel flattered, i mean, i'm used to people liking me, but you? i never imagined that." 

Dream said calmly, George could tell Dream was smiling by the tone of his voice, it almost sounded like he was making fun of him, but he couldn't put quite his finger on it, it was confusing, it was scary, he has never confessed before because Dream always told him to keep his feelings to himself in order to not get hurt, but this was too much, he couldn't handle it anymore.

What should he do now? Did Dream actually just confessed to him as well?, does that mean his feelings are actually reciprocated? does this mean that they were going to be in a relationship? it felt surreal, it felt... _like honey._

"Dream.. i.. didn't know you felt.. the same way as m-"

  
"I don't, George, I don't like you, but I also don't like the idea of you paying the same attention you pay to me, to another person, I just want you as my little trophy, something I can keep as my own forever." - As soon as these words left Dream's mouth, George's heart broke into a million pieces, his body started shaking softly, the smile on his face disappeared completely.

"Did you actually think I'd be attracted to you? c'mon now, How dumb can you be?"

the pain George felt on his whole body was immense, All the hope he had died right there, every single scenario in his head that involved him and Dream being together happily got destroyed at that moment, Not by any person, _Dream_ , the love of his life, the boy who always laughed at his jokes, The boy who spent the most time with, The boy who always called him pretty.. he just broke his heart.

_"Dream, Please don't say that, Please tell me it's just a joke."_

"Georgie, you know that you shouldn't let your feelings be known, I’ll say I told you so but you're just gonna cry." - George looked down at his hands again, tears threatening to fall again, _"why is happening this? this isn't the way things were supposed to go like."_

  
"Put your head up George, I want to see you." and so he obliged.

  
"God, you look so pathetic, such a pretty and obedient little one."

Dream was loving every moment of the situation, Humiliating George, Making fun of him, Playing with his feelings, He was getting excited and hard at what was happening. _"I'm such a piece of shit... but who would've thought making fun of someone's feelings was so fucking arousing? , fuck I need to touch myself."_

  
 _"_ Dream i-" the older was cut-off by the sound of Dream shifting himself on his chair.

\- "Right my little pooh bear, wanna take a chance?" - Dream said with a smile unzipping his pants and turning on his camera making visible his legs and abdomen.

\- "What?... dream what are you doing? i-" - he tried to avert the image shown now on his screen, it was Dream, his hard-on at full display, his big hands wrapped around himself, he was also getting hard. _"what is wrong with me? I feel my body so hot..."_ he thought squirming in his chair.

"Georgie, It's obvious that **we both want this, we both need this, You can't say no to me George** , is that going to change now? just look at you... , moving on your chair... I bet you want to feel me inside you, I bet you're getting all wet down there, yeah? You wanna touch your pathetic self? c'mon baby, touch yourself, let me hear that sweet voice of yours screaming my name." 

  
George gulped, what else was there to lose now? he already lost everything, Tears were running down his cheeks, his lips slightly parted, his cheeks kept that red color, everything was wrong, the way he felt, the way Dream was talking to him, What he was about to do, everything was wrong but he couldn't stop himself, it was already too late.

"Yes Dream... I'm sorry."

_In the end, George was still craving every drop of the sweet honey, it was addicting, and ... he kinda liked it._

  
"Good boy."


End file.
